


The end of innocence

by EnderTheVoiid



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Set Before the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/pseuds/EnderTheVoiid
Summary: Everything has a beginning but must it really? Akechi's decided to put his plan in motion but perhaps he has bitten more than he can chew when he's given a gun and his very first target -- a lowly politician that has been a thorn in Shido's side for far too long.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The end of innocence

He's going to die. It’s the thought that predominantly circles through his mind, coming to the forefront every so often. He’s going to run into the owner of the Palace and meet his demise. This isn’t like wandering through Mementos where the worst of it is getting beaten up by Shadows before crawling to the rest area -- this time he won’t make it out alive if he steps wrong. It’s nerve-wracking, to say the least. 

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. 

His hands already feel clammy in the tight, leather gloves he’s wearing as part of his Metaverse costume. The helmet on his head serves to hide some of his nervousness away although the way the visor fogs up as anxiety wells up inside him does little to help him. Not like anybody’s around to see him save for some lesser shadowy silhouettes but still. Having a panic attack in such a dangerous place is asking for death. 

**_(_** Can’t linger for long either or the Reaper will manifest and make it its mission to find him and finish him off. He’s had enough close encounters with it before. **_)_**

Okay, _okay_. This isn’t that different from hunting Shadows in Mementos. It really isn’t. Just. A tad more dangerous. And with a bigger reward if he manages to pull it off. Of course, getting to escape with his life intact but also proving that he’s serious about aiding Shido in his plans, including by unorthodox means even if in the end it’s all part of his own schemes. 

So far, so good. Mainly been avoiding fighting unless absolutely necessary as to conserve energy and resources. The Treasure and its owner should be just ahead. The Palace resembles a system of caves that branch so many times one is sure to lose themselves as soon as they step inside. It has taken him some time to figure out the way to where he needs to go. 

The last room opens up in a wide space, darkness clinging to the corners. In the middle of it, he can see the Treasure though that isn’t his concern right now but rather the man who’s going to defend it with his life. Some low politician that’s been a thorn in Shido’s side lately and that he wants eliminated as soon as possible. 

_“ Are you lost, boy **?** ”_

It’s more than enough to have Akechi whip around, gun drawn out. In doing so, he’s greeted by the man he’s been looking for which only makes him grip the gun tighter as he starts backing away. All he needs to do is press the trigger -- one, two, three, enough times to make sure that his target is no longer alive. It’s. . . it’s _not_ human, he’s _not_ fighting an actual human but no matter how many times he repeats this to himself, his heart doesn’t appear to be any calmer. It may not be a human being but the one who’s going to be affected by everything happening in there _is_. 

Gunshots echo before any further replies can be exchanged accompanied by the sound of bullets ripping through flesh and manic laughter. His hands are shaking badly yet his aim is still somehow only slightly wavering. Perhaps it’s the adrenaline coursing through him or the way the crazed laughter echoes off the walls from the now bleeding man. It’s a nightmare, alright, one from which he cannot wake up no matter how much he wishes to do so. 

Another round fills the heavy air followed by the dull _thud **!**_ of a body hitting the floor. Eyes bulging out of their sockets stare up at him, the broken blood vessels doing nothing but adding to the grotesque imagery. For safety, the detective fires the last bullet in his gun into the man’s forehead, watching as the life drains from dilated pupils. 

This. . . this isn’t what he envisioned when he’s decided to pursue his plan for revenge. He knew that he’ll have to do some questionable things but to outright murder another person. . . And in such a place, too. It still feels surreal, almost as if it’s too easy. Surely this can’t be it, right ** _?_** But the place is starting to tremble and cave in and that’s his cue to find the way back out and into reality. 

As fast as he can, he runs back the way he'd come. It feels like everything is in slow motion, the blood clingingly to his clothes only further slowing him down. It’s like he’s moving through molasses, his legs are barely cooperating with him and every step feels like he’s going to trip and fall over. And then just like that he’s out of it, out of the Metaverse altogether and he’s stumbling through the busy streets of Tokyo looking like he’s run a marathon and sweating like crazy as a consequence. 

The shrill noise of his phone ringing reminds him that he’s not done yet so he sucks in a deep breath and slides the green bubble across the screen before putting the device to his ear. **“ Yes, sir. The target has been eliminated. ”** the slight tremble of his voice is impossible to suppress but to his surprise, there’s no comment made on it. The call ends with Shido merely acknowledging the success of the mission and telling Akechi to wait for the next call. Guess it’s as good a sign as he’ll get that he’s free to go so he ambles through the crowd back to his apartment, a faraway look in his eyes. 

Barely a step is taken inside and he can already feel the way his legs give out under him and he lends on his knees. A moment later he’s leaning on his hands as his stomach revolts against the events that have transpired in the past hour and empties itself, leaving a bitter taste behind. It’s a good thing he hasn’t eaten a lot that morning but even the little he did has come back up followed by dry heaving. And then another attempt at his stomach to make him throw up though this time it’s just saliva. 

It takes a good five to ten minutes before he can even lift his head let alone will his body to get up and move. Mechanically, he makes his way over to the bathroom, taking his clothes off before stepping into the shower cabin. Closing the doors, he turns around to turn the showerhead on and then grab one of the many bottles of shower gel and a sponge before sitting down. The hot water splashes him from above, warming him up and soaking him entirely within minutes yet he makes no move to actually start showering. Rather, he just drags his legs to his chest and rests his chin atop them. 

He’s killed a man. **He’s killed a man.** With his own two hands, he’s aimed the gun and shot -- multiple times. All for his own gain. He can bring it up as being Shido’s idea all he wants, it’s still _him_ the one who pulled the trigger. Of course, refusing would have meant his own certain death but. That doesn’t make it any less of his own fault for getting himself in this mess. He knew that the man wasn’t to mess with and now this. 

Goodness gracious, he’s gone and done it this time. There’s no turning back now. 

His eyesight blurs momentarily and he isn’t sure if it’s tears or the water still cascading over him. Until the salty taste that invades his mouth proves to him that he’s indeed started crying and a pitiful sob leaves him, loud and heartbreaking. **_(_** He’s but a mere child thrust into the world of adults and dealt a shitty hand. **_)_**

It feels like an eternity has passed before he remembers that he’s grabbed the shower gel and the sponge so he opens the bottle and squirts it on the sponge. Hesitation is present only for a moment after which he begins furiously scrubbing at his skin, trying to get the no longer visible bloodstains out. It almost looks like he’s going to scrub his skin off with how hard he’s pressing and how red it’s becoming in response. It hurts like hell too but that’s not registering in his mind right now, only the sickly feeling of the gooey, dried blood clinging to his person. 

By the time he does leave the bathroom, it’s been hours since his return. The mess in the hallway is spared another glance only to be ignored immediately after, left for his future self to deal with it when he no longer feels like he’s been run over several times. For now, he’s going to clamber in bed, drag the heavy blanket over himself and curl up in a small ball and hope that the world doesn’t require him for the foreseeable future. Sleeping isn’t going to come easy, if at all, and he expects nightmares to plague him every time he closes his eyes. 

For the time being, Akechi wishes that he wouldn’t exist. If anybody tries to contact him, he’s going to ignore it and later blame it on being out cold due to a nasty case of food poisoning or whatever else he comes up with by the time he feels like he can deal with people again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a kudo or a comment! It lets me know what you thought about it and encourages me to post more. Bookmarks are also welcome should you decide that you want to come back to read this again!


End file.
